nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mule Kick
Mule Kick is a Perk-a-Cola that appears in every single Call of Duty: Black Ops map as long as you're connected to the internet (including World at War remastered maps), and without internet connection this perk will only appear on Moon (as internet enables updates), on PC however, if you have the patch you can have Mule kick on every map even if you don't have internet connection. This perk also returns on Black Ops 2 zombies on the new map Die Rise . The effect gives the player an additional weapon slot bringing the total number of weapons a player can hold to three. If the player gets downed with Mule kick while having a 3rd gun, one of his guns will get lost so the perk is a bit risky.This perk is currently the most expensive perk, and the third most expensive thing available for purchase, at the high price of 4,000 points. The Mule Kick's icon is three white pistols along side each other with a dark green background. Locations * Nacht Der Untoten - At the spawn room. * Verrückt - In the right hallway, next to the stairs. * Shi No Numa - In Black Ops, at the spawn room. In Black Ops III, will randomly spawn in one of the four huts. * Der Riese - Below the path leading towards the teleporter, next to the mystery box location. * Kino Der Toten - In the portrait room, next to the door that leads to to the foyer. * "Five" - In the war room, across from Juggernog and the mystery box location. * Ascension - Under the room where Speed Cola is, next to the barrier. * Call of the Dead - At the back of the ship, next to the mystery box location. * Shangri-La - At the waterfall, next to the debris. * Moon - Outside, near the teleporter. * Die Rise - In one of the elevators in the building where the power switch is, randomly spawns with Juggernog, Double Tap II, and the Pack-a-Punch. * Mob of the Dead - Found at the boat as an Easter egg next to PhD Flopper. * Cell Block - At the library, by the map. * Buried - Upstairs at the Gunsmith shop, in front of the mystery box location. * Borough - Same location in Buried. * Origins - Inside the excavation site, across the staff locations. * Shadows of Evil - In the Broken-Down Subway, right by the door that leads outside. * The Giant - Randomly spawns in any perk locations, besides the hidden perk. * Der Eisendrache - In the corrider room, right in front of the window where the fire arrow can be acquired. * Zetsubou No Shima - In the room next to the underwater tunnel. * Gorod Krovi - In the bunker room. * Revelations - At the Mob of the Dead area in the cafeteria, same location where Deadshot Daiquiri used to be in Cell Block. Achievements Fully Armed and Operational * "Acquire 3 pack-a-punched weapons at the same time." Lyrics Legend tells us of a man, a hero in a tortured land, where Señoritas lived in fear. Their lonely nights in deep despair, he was EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee-Haw). Across the fields, across the plains. He ran so fast he dodged the rain. He was El Burro! He hurried in to save the day, gun in hand, and thrice they say. He was strong like a Mule, he was stubborn like a Mule, he even kicked like a Mule, El Burro! (El Burro!). A man not equal, so they say. But some and more, it's just the way! He was El Burro! He was EL BURRO! EL BURRO! (Hee-Haw, Hee-Haw). Gallery Mule Kick In Buried.jpg|Mule Kick in Buried/Borough. Mule Kick In Five.jpg|Mule Kick in "Five". Mule Kick In Shi No Numa.jpg|Mule Kick in Shi No Numa. Mule Kick In Verruckt.png|Mule Kick in Verrückt. Mule Kick In Der Riese.jpg|Mule Kick in Der Riese. Mule Kick In Kino Der Toten.jpg|Mule Kick in Kino Der Toten. Mule Kick In Nacht Der Untoten.jpg|Mule Kick in Nacht Der Untoten. Mule Kick In Die Rise.jpg|Mule Kick in Die Rise. Mule Kick In Origins.jpg|Mule Kick in Origins. Mule Kick In Cell Block.jpg|Mule Kick in Cell Block. Trivia *This is the first and only Perk-a-Cola to appear on Nacht Der Untoten. *Mule Kick will give you three guns, but if you're on final stand mode you will lose your third weapon. *Mule Kick does not appear anywhere in the iOS zombies app. * Mule Kick is the third most expensive item in any Zombies map, the second being Pack-A-Punch, along with Galvaknuckles as the first. With the release of Black Ops 3, Widow's Wine has now tied it. * In the original Black Ops no jingle plays when you purchase the perk, even though the song is in the files. The jingle can be heard in both Black Ops 2 and Black Ops 3 on all the maps it can be purchased on. Category:Call of Duty:Black Ops Category:Moon Category:Perks Category:Perk-A-Cola Category:Nacht Der Untoten Category:Verruckt Category:Shi No Numa Category:Der Riese Category:Kino der Toten Category:"Five" Category:Ascension Category:Call of the Dead Category:Shangri-La